The final war
by The Lonewolf83
Summary: I suck at summary but this is a NadesicoZOE crossover. R & R.


Notes: This is a Zone of the Enders/Nadesico crossover where I has put in Jehuty and ADA from the ZOE game.  
  
Thought - Name:( )  
  
Events - * *  
  
Explanation - ( )  
  
*****  
  
Chapter1: New power  
  
*****  
  
The Battleship Nadesico flew threw the deserted areas of mars still looking for survivors. Four Aestivalis were flying over the area where Akitos old home had been. He landed his Aestivalis outside the old lab where his parents used to work.  
  
Akito: (Man I just wish that I had any clue on what happened that day.)  
  
Akito jumped out from his Aestivalis and walk in to the old lab. But what he didn't notice was that a Jovian cruiser was closing in to the area.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back to Nadesico which where going to the position that Akito where going. Yurika was very worried about him because he had left his Aestivalis without to contact them.  
  
Yurika: (Oh Akito, I now how much it hurts since your first visit here.)  
  
Yurika couldn't help but to feel sorry for Akito, her feelings for him got stronger and stronger each day that passed. But she was not the only one that was worried about him. Megumi who also had a crush on him looked at her captain, and of looks could kill Yurika should be dead for about ten times now. The third girl are an Aestivalis pilot under the name of Ryoko, she had fallen for him to because of his skills and determination to continue to fight and that also gave her some strength. And the fourth girl was Ruri who looked up to him as a big brother since their visit where she was born.  
  
Minato: Nadesico to Pilot Tenkawa please respond. Nadesico to Pilot Tenkawa do you read us? It's no good captain he doesn't respond to our calls.  
  
Yurika looked at Minato and nodded.  
  
Yurika: Continue to where his signal is coming from, and keep the course Ruri.  
  
Ruri: Yes captain.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile back to where Akito were. He walked through the empty halls of the laboratory until he came to what looked like a hangar for mobile suit making.  
  
Akito: (I wonder what they were doing in this place?)  
  
Akito began to walk to something that looked like a large container that could hold up an Aestivalis. He found an opening at the container but it was hard to reach but he was lucky that he had the grappling hock with him (think about Batman's grappling hock). He hit the spot he wanted and came to up to the big hole on it. As he walked in he noticed that it was pitch- black inside, he then took out a flashlight and as he put it on he couldn't believe what was inside. What he saw was a robot at the size of an Aestivalis but at the same time it wasn't an Aestivalis it was something different. Akito then put a hand on the strange that seemed to be the cockpit and a strange force field disappeared which in its turn reviled a cockpit.  
  
Akito: What the hell it this thing? But then his COM beeped and voices could be heard.  
  
COM: Akito Tenkawa do you read us this is the Nadesico can you hear us?  
  
Akito picked up his COM and activated it.  
  
Akito: I hear you loud and clear Minato what is it.  
  
Minato: We are about to be at your location soon why haven't you responded to our call?  
  
Akito: I'm sorry but I'm deep underground in a facility that my parents used to work at and went to take a look.  
  
Minato: Alright I will inform the captain that you are alright and. Holy shit, Akito you better get out of there. A Jovian cruiser is ri..*sparkle*  
  
The then COM died because of some kind of strange interference from the Jovians.  
  
Akito: Nadesico can you hear, me please come in. Damn those Jovians I better get out of here.  
  
But when Akito arrived outside he saw a whole swarm of the mass-produced Jovian battle droids that had been named Lizard (the yellow ones). And as he got out a swarm of missiles began to come near him, he ran back to the building where he could be protected by the blasts but his Aestivalis wasn't that lucky. The missiles had hit his robot and it blown into pieces. Aktio swore to himself as a new attack wave began to come closer to him. He then ran back inside to the hangar bay. Because the thought about the other robot that was in the hangar came onto his mine.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile the Nadesico crew saw the explosion from Akitos Aestivalis. Everyone gasped and that they couldn't get in touch with him they didn't know if he was alive or not. Ryoko couldn't take it anymore so she, Hikaru and Izumi ran to the hangar to battle the Jovians.  
  
Back to where Akito was he had finally reaches the hangar. He used the hook to pull him up to the container and jumped inside of it. He began to look for a way to open the hatch but he couldn't find any switch to it. Then an explosion rocked hangar and by accident he touch something on the side of the cockpit and some strange force field open around it. He jumped inside and to his surprise the field came back and a panel in front of him activated itself and then just one word came up on the screen and spook.  
  
Voice: Good morning, Jehuty ready for combat operation.  
  
Akito then set his hands on the two controllers that activated even more of the systems and then screamed.  
  
Akito: MOOVVEEE!!!!!!  
  
And as on cue everything began to shake as an enormous power charge was produced. Meanwhile outside the hangar, the fight was really beginning to get really intense. Ryoko and the others were powerless against the lizards because they were some kind of a new prototype. Then every lizard stopped dead in their tracks as they could feel the power charge from the building.  
  
Ryoko: What the hell?! Why did they just stop?!  
  
And as on cue the COM from Nadesico came with the face of Ruri.  
  
Ruri: Detecting strange power charges from the underground you better shield your eyes.  
  
And as she cut the link an enormous energy ball began to grow from the ground and it became larger and larger every second. But it then stopped and just disappeared; all that was left was a giant hole just like a size of the Nadesico. But then they saw something that began to float up to the sky.  
  
Megumi: What's that?  
  
Everyone looked at the strange object in the sky and it was identified as a robot container. But then it happened; the container went onto pieces and what they saw shocked everyone. What they saw was a strange type of frame that no one had ever seen before. As it was hovering they could se something they saw that the eyes flashed a bit and a sword like weapon on the right arm came out. The lizards then began to attack head on, not realising their mistake. The frame then flied with a speed that no one could even match. The lizard came closer and closer to the frame but it then draws the sword on the right arm to the left and with a clean swift a shockwave was formed and destroyed most of the lizards.  
  
Ruri: 80% of the enemy has been destroyed.  
  
That statement shocked everyone onboard. Nothing could wipe an entire fleet of lizard in just one swoop but watching this strange frame made them think otherwise. But what they didn't know was that someone very important person to the crew was flying it. The rest of the Jovian fleet began to retreat but they had no chance. The unknown frame lifted up the left hand in the air and as on cue a ball of pure energy was formed above it.  
  
Ruri: Energy readings are going of the scaled and it still is climbing.  
  
Everyone was shocked when Ruri said about the readings she had got from the ball above the frame. But when they turn their heads back to the frame they saw that the ball had become even bigger than last time. The frame then put the ball in front of him and smashed it with the right hand sending it to the Jovian cruiser. The ball hit its target with a bulls eye, first nothing happened but then sparks came from the large hole that had been made by the ball and then the cruiser exploded into thin air leaving nothing but debris. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes about the destruction from just one gear; maybe about ten gears could take a cruiser out but not one. Then they saw that the gear turned around and faced them and stood there for some seconds in the air and then gave them a thumb up with the right hand. Yurika then got shocked about that because that she knew that only one person gave it with a robot after a fight and then said.  
  
Yurika: Open the hangar entrance!  
  
Everyone looked at Yurika with a stunned expression then did as they were ordered. Then the frame began to fly towards it and flied straight into the hangar bay. Everyone on the bridge had ran to the hangar bay to see who had piloted the strange frame, Yurika also had a strange feeling that someone she knew dearly was driving it. As they arrived they saw that the frame were standing in one knee position. The strange field around the cockpit then disappeared and reviled that someone was sitting inside. The person was dressed I a very strange combat suit (just like the one that Dingo from ZOE: Second Runner has). The guy then stepped out from the frame and just stood there. Then the guy who was standing there took of the helmet and revealed his face only to recognised as their one and only: Akito Tenkawa.  
  
Yurika: Akito?  
  
To be continued....  
  
***** Authors' notes: It will take some time to set the next chapter so please send me a review about this one. 


End file.
